Discussion utilisateur:Soap star
thumbEnfin mon premier ménage de messages !!!! ^^ ♫Messagerie ♫ *N'hésitez pas!!! juste écrivez!!! Bonjour Soap star ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page The Glee Project. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Sombraline (discuter) juin 25, 2011 à 23:26 Présentation Salut ! Tu ne veux pas te créer une page de présentation, par hasard ? Tu n'es pas obligé(e) de raconter ta vie comme moi, mais j'aime bien savoir quels sont les personnages/couples/épisodes/etc des gens... :) Sombraline Présentation Tu n'aimes pas Blaine, alors je ne t'aime pas. Mais nooon je rigole. On n' aplus quà aller prendre un breakfast at Tiffany's tous les deux, et après on squatte le Gershwin Theater. On est d'accord sur beaucoup de choses, sauf sur Charice et ses injections de Botox (que je déteste), le triangle Finn Rachel Quinn (qui me gonfle) et Blaine, of course. Juste un truc : j'ai vu que tu avais ajouté les catégories de personnages à tous les acteurs du casting... on avait fait exprès de pas les mettre parce que les acteurs ont horreur qu'on les mélange avec leurs personnages. Et en plus si tu mets les 3/4 des pages de ce wiki dans une catégorie ça ne sert plus à rien. Donc je vais les enlever, ne le prends pas mal ! Sombraline Cameron Je viens de regarder l'épisode 1 du Glee Project. Mais dis-moi, tu ressembles juste à Cameron ou tu danses aussi comme lui ? :D Sombraline Re *Quinn n'a officiellement plus les cheveux roses, apparemment c'était pour un temps très court *la fête de Amber c'était pour son déménagement, on s'en fout. *une comédie musicale va se monter à WMHS (confirmée par Lea) *évites les "passe-moi", j'aime pas trop qu'on me donne des ordres. *tu n'as pas les ~ sur ton ordinateur ? ce serait plus pratique que tu signes avec un lien. Sombraline MAJ Je me doute bien que ce n'étais pas intentionel, mais je te le dis quand même parce que ça fait plusieurs fois. Mais je ne l'ai pas mal pris. {C}Sombraline MAJ 2 : c'est quoi la traduction de "dork" ? C'est un idiot dans le sens débile, ou plutôt un nerd ? Je comprends le sens en gros, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est un crétin-débile, un salaud ou un nerd-geek. Dork On dit un "souffre-douleur", pas un "souffre-temps". "bien personne socialement inepte, on le dit aussi pour une personne excentrique ou celui qui ne suit pas les tendances" c'est exactement ce sens là que je cherchais. C'est plutôt dans un sens affectif que je l'entends souvent, moqueur mais gentil quand même. J'ai super bien compris. Essaye juste de mettre des points et des majuscules à tes phrases (messages et commentaires) et des virgules, ça changera tout pour les autres. Thanks Sombraline Sheila *Sugar: like a Danielle Staub, only on a secondary level. Affluent, confident and a terrible singer; *Sheila: a modern Joan Jett, with her own Blackhearts (Joan Jett’s band) and tattoos. Joan Jett était lesbienne, donc on pensait que Sheila pourrait l'être aussi. Mais visiblement ce serait plutôt Sugar... si la rumeur est vrai. (n'oublie pas de signer avec un lien) Sombraline MAJ Je l'ai renommée The Glee Project : Saison 1 parce qu'on a la confirmation qu'il va y avoir The Glee Project : Saison 2 Spoilers *RUMOR/SPOILER Quinn sings AC/DC's If You Want Blood ( You've Got It) *Premiere photo de Marcus/Bubba en tenue de footeux. Azimio, sort de ce corps. *Rumeurs à propos de Quick et de Mercedes (junior ou senior ?). C'est un chat qui concerne plusieurs séries, les deux questions qui nous interessent sont celles au dessus et à côté de la photo de Amber Riley. Et à part ça, le 23 août une vidéo va être mise en ligne sur le site de Vogue. Le cast chantera "Fashion" de David Bowie avec Lea en lead. Sombraline Spoilers La relation de Tina avec les parents de Mike sera tendue. Après, il parait que ça va être tendu entre eux mais pour une autre raison : elle est Junior et il est Senior. *Ils n'ont pas fini de tourner le 1er ép, donc si ça se trouve la bataille de bouffe est dans le 3x01. *Dianna a de nouveau les cheveux roses (photo) *SONG SPOILER “We Got the Beat” by the Go-Gos. Lea sings. Sombraline *Signe avec un lien s'il te plaiiit. '' Maj *C'est un peu de l'interprétation de ma part, mais je pense que la comédie musicale qui sera montée à McKinley sera une vraie comédie musicale et pas un truc écrit pour l'occasion. Lea a dit que c'était un de ses rôles rêvés, mais que ce n'est pas Funny Girl (oouuuf). Je sais qu'elle adore Sweeney Todd et Wicked, mais ça ne veut pas dire grand chose. *People : apparemment Vanessa Lengies (Sugar) et Cory sortent ensemble. On s'en fout un peu, je ne sais même pas si c'est vrai. J'ai pas trop compris si c'était un vrai truc ou un délire de fans qui veulent les caser ensemble. *Ils ont commencé à tourner l'épisode 2 puisque Idina Menzel est sur le plateau. *Mon moment de gloire personnel Sombraline Spoiler *AAAAAAAAAAH LINDSAY ETAIT SUR LE TOURNAGE HIER ! C'est une figurante qui a fait une bourde. Elle a écrit à Lindsay sur Twitter "A demain avec -amie n°2- " et le lendemain l'amie n°2 a écrit "tournage de Glee toute la journée", retweeté par la figurante. Donc elles étaient toutes les trois sur le tournage. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle a gagné (je pense toujours que c'est Damian), elle peut juste avoir une apparition. *Idina va faire une prof de McKinley, elle va rester la moitié de la saison. Je t'avoue que ça me gave. Sombraline Regarde cettephoto des filles qui font le numéro de claquettes avec Kurt et Rachel. Maintenant, regarde cette même fille, et regarde en arrière plan à droite. Lindsay (from TGP) is the leader of a new rival school called Pendleton Re Bah on ne sait pas, justement... "Leader d'une autre chorale" ça ne veut pas dire grand chose... les leaders de Aural Intensity ou de la chorale de filles qui ont chanté du Usher aux Nationales, on ne les connait pas. Par contre Blaine et Jesse, on les a vu beaucoup. Donc pour le moment on ne peut pas trop dire. Et on essaye de comprendre comment on pourrait en arriver à voir une autre chorale chanter dans les tous premiers épisodes ! Et on ne sait pas non plus qui a gagné le TGP. La tendance est encore sur Damian. C'est ce que je pense aussi, parce que je pense que le gagnant va rejoindre McKinley et les New Directions, pas une chorale adverse. Mais avec les trois qui dirigent le show, rien n'est sûr ! Deux jours à attendre ! J'aime bien ce que tu as fait avec les pages TGP. J'ai juste une toute petite suggestion : et si tout en haut de la page tu mettais des liens de redirection avec les pages TGP : Saison 1 et TGP : Saison 2 ? Si tu l'as déjà fait, je n'ai pas vu, désolée ! Sombraline Photos Lool Soap ! Tu t'es acharné sur ma page de discussion quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait 10 modif j'ai cru qu'il y était arrivé quelque chose de grave ! Pour les photo des Warblers ce sont des montages. Va voir la photo de Wesley Montgomery. Pour la photo o! ils sont tout les deux c'est celle de Original Song quand Blaine rassure Kurt qui stress à l'idée de monter sur scène. Et celle de Cameron seul c'est une photo promo de Darren. Me dis pas que tu y a cru ? De toute façon on ne reverra pas les Warblers ! Et puis l'actrice je ne sais pas, je vais regarder aujoud'hui. (j'efface ton message parce que les photos font que la page à du mal à charger sur mon portable) Sombraline Episodes Saison 3 Hey :) Juste pour te dire, l'épisode 1 dans la saison 3 n'est pas "Je suis une licorne". C'est "The Purple Piano Project". Le 2 eme c'est "I Am Unicorn" qui littéralement veut dire je suis une licorne. Ah ouais je voulais te prévenir, comme tu l'avais déjà fait sur la page TGP, on ne traduit pas les titres des épisodes en français. Donc il ne faudra pas écrire une traduction sur les pages. On attend la diffusion française et donc les titres "officiels" pour renommer les pages. (Aux environs de Decembre / Mars 2011 je pense) Brochy Page Damian Hey :) Voilà je voulais te dire un truc. J'ai vu que sur la page Damian tu avais fait un gros paté sur Damian dans TGP. Ok, je sais que tu adores les pages TGP, que c'est quand même grâce à ça que Damian va être dans Glee, mais personnellement je ne vois pas l'intéret de détailler son parcours. Pour ça tu regardes les épisodes ou la page TGP mais pas besoin de tout détailler, ses partenaires, ses chansons. Pour moi ça n'a rien à faire sur une page Cast. C'est comme si tu allais sur la page Lea, et que tu mettais toutes les chansons qu'elle a chanté hors et dans Glee. Je précise que ce n'est que mon avis et que je sais pas ce qu'en penses les autres. Après si ça leur plait tant mieux mais pour moi ça n'a rien à faare sur une page cast. Mais je voulais te le dire. J'espère que tu le prendra pas mal. Brochy D'accord :D Bon réveil :P M.A.J : Hey :) Tu vas croire que je suis contre toi ^^ (ce qui n'est pas le cas) mais en fait j'ai enlevé le tableau parce que pour 2 rôles c'est beaucoup mieux de mettre "normal". Ca charge moins la page surtout ! Pourquoi par contre tu as mis "Cameron O'Hara" pour son rôle dans Glee ? Tu as trouvé ça où ? M.A.J 2 : Le rôle de Rebecca aurait été abandonner y'a longtemps pourtant O_o En plus il a été dit qu'elle jouerait le rôle de la leader d'une chorale. C'est un site "sur" ça ? Y'aurait une utilité au tableau je dit pas mais là y'à 2 lignes, ça sert pas à grand chose voir à rien du tout xD (de mon point de vue). En plus, dans The Glee Project, c'est pas un rôle qui tient, c'est une TV réalité. Donc en gros il y'aurait ... 1 ligne ^^ Perso je te le dit je suis à 100 % contre M.A.J 3 : Désolé chez moi il est 0:34 chez moi (on est le 27 aout chez moi et chez toi ... le 26 haha xD) si d'un coup je répond plus c'est que je dodote :) Ouais j'ai vu le truc de claquettes. Par contre je peux te demander de mettre "(rumeur)" derrière le rôle de Damian pour le moment ? En attendant confirmation "officielle" parce que comme tu as pu le voir les prénoms changent ... souvent xD Page Lindsay Ouais j'ai vu pour Damian j'y touche pas xD Par contre pour Lindsay la moitié était déjà dans les anectodes ! Et pour le reste ne recopie pas le Wikia Anglais s'il te plait :) Parce que c'est "illégal". Le texte appartient à l'auteur et même le traduire mot pout mot c'est comme si tu "volais l'oeuvre" (c'est dans la charte de Wikia). Et ce qui était pas, je l'ai mis dans anectodes ;) Et je trouve "classe" la photo :D Brochy Alors tu as été sur le site officiel et que tu as copié les "fun fact" ou la présentation ? Parce sur le wikia anglais, ils ont copiés tout simplement les réponses et les ont mis bout à bout comme tu l'as fait. Donc j'ai pensé que tu avais été voir. Toutes mes excuses ;) Mais à l'avenir si tu veux rajouter les trucs comme ça soit tu met dans biographie ou dans le plus gros des cas dans anectodes, pas au début comme ça. Généralement là c'est juste pour dire que c'est un chanteur, actrice américaine (ou canadienne, irlandais ^^) Ah bah chez moi nous sommes le Samedi 27 Août. Je vis dans le futur haha :P (Et le 28 c'est mon anniv". Mais bon on s'en fout xD). Bonne nuit fait de bon rêves (même si c'est pas pour tout de suite) et passe une bonne fin d'après-midi et soirée (ce qui doit plus correspondre à l'heure qu'il est chez toi ^^). Brochy Photos Hey, garçon du passé :P Alors je les trouve très bien :) Beaucoup mieux que les anciennes qu'on avait mis par "défaut" :) Brochy Spoilers Nan, rien en ce moment. *L'épisode trois s'appelera surement "Asian F" et devrait donc être celui où Mike présente Tina à sa famille. *Des rumeurs de Marissa dans Glee sont en train de faire le tour du net, mais rien de certain. Je crois que c'est tout. Sombraline Fille du future :) Salut :) Si je suis encore debout ^^ Demain, je me lève tôt pour me préparer à un repas d'anniversaire avec la famille. Mais je vais essayer de rester éveillé jusque minuit :D Euh voyons ... des lunettes star kid orange ou vert fluo :P BrochyM .A.J : Il est minuit passé en France haha :P Anniv :) Merci beaucoup :D Tu n'es pas la première personne à me le dire mais tu es le premier "Gleek" :P Mais c'est pas la peine t'inquiète ^^ En plus les douanes et bah ça coute cher ! Merci encore :) Brochy août 27, 2011 à 22:36 (UTC) (la fille du future) Vidéo de Britt New du matin... Sombraline﻿ Anniv" Salut Soap :) Je vais bientôt le supprimer ;) J'ai eu une superbe journée comme prévu. C'était génial ! Pourquoi tu penses que ça serait lui ? Je pense que c'est trop tôt pour savoir l'acteur. J'ai regardé les 2 sources où je trouve mes spoilers et il parle même pas encore de l'arrivée de son frère ^^ Brochy Spoilers Nouveau sneak peek de la saison 3 avec des images inédites, je l'ai mis dans les videos de Opération : Piano violet *On voit Bubba/Marcus en bas de l'écran à la fin quand les trois mecs dansent sur la table. *On voit Sugar assise sans uniforme de Cheerios en train de regarder la scène. *Visiblement il y a le purple (pink) piano au tout début de la vidéo derrière Amber *Si tu entends que We Got The Beat a filtré, c'est faux. *Photo de trois des Warblers en train d'enregistrer un truc accoustique. Ca ne veut ''rien dire, mais ça me contrarie un peu... *RUMOUR Quinn tries to avoid the ND in the 1st episode, but Rachel convinces her to return. *RUMOUR Samuel character is supposed to be called Adam. And both TGP winners (Sam and Damian) will be introduced in the 1st ep *Damian enregistre des vocals avec Nikki aujoud'hui. (twitter de Nikki) Sombraline *Iqbal Theba et Harry ont tourné une scène ensemble. *SPOILER Finn will get a solo storyline. No Finchel involved. It's Just Finn. *SPOILER - The producers are looking for someone to play young Emma in a upcoming flashback *Nouvelle photo de tournage (It's Not Unusual sans doute) New Hey :) Toutes mes condoléances :( Je te fais un résumé dans un instant de tout ce que tu as loupé. Va faire un tour en attendant sur la page Episode 1 (Saison 3). Y'a une vidéo promo (ou deux ça dépend si tu l'as déjà vu ou pas), des nouvelles photos (prises lors des vidéos promos ou provenant des photos promos). Beaucoup de promo en résumé ^^ BrochyA Alors je sais pas trop où niveau spoiler c'était donc je vais te dire ce que je me souviens (désolé si tu les savais déjà) Niveau TGP et candidats *Ton site avait totalement faux. Damian ne sera pas "Cameron" mais "Rory" un étudiant qui participe à un échahnge scolaire et qui va ... habiter chez Brittany (de beaux moments de fou rires en perspective). Celà ne va pas plaire à Santana. *Damian apparaitra dans le 4eme épisode *Samuel débarquera aux alentours du 9 eme épisode (donc je pense que le "Marshall" est totalement faux). Il apparait tard pour qu'on puisse se concentrer dans la 1ere partie sur les perso déjà là. *Y'a eu une rumeur comme quoi Marissa aurait un rôle dans Glee. Mais la fiabilité de la source est de 0,00001% Saison 3 : *Becky serait co-capitaine des Cheerios. Il va y'avoir de la concurrence entre elle & Santana (qui avec Brittany à de nouveau rejoint les Cheerios) *Dans l'épisode 1, Quinn ne fait plus partie des ND et traîne avec "un groupe de gens plutôt sombre" (d'où les cheveux roses probablement) *Blaine rejoint les ND dans le 1er épisode. (Source : vidéo promo). Ca devrait pas plaire aux garçons sauf à Kurt. *Lea & Amber ont été en studio. Apparemment ça serait plus un numéro de groupe où Amber à un lead. (attention c'est une supposition de moi pour la seconde partie) *Azimio a tourné avec l'équipe de foot & Beiste *Finn est celui qui se prend le slushie dans l'épisode 1 par l'équipe de Hockey (Source : vidéo promo) *Kurt & Rachel vont être en concurrence pour l'université. *Will va devoir revoir ses principes pour attirer de nouvelles personnes dans les ND. *Damian a tourné cette semaine. *Jenna a tourné une scène avec Harry (source : Twitter). Ca sent pour l'épisode 3 ça (--') *On verra la mère de Britt" *Bubba ne s'appellera pas Bubba (?!?). Donc on sait pas le prénom du mec-qui-est-le-sosie-officiel-de-James-Earl-III. Question qui nous turlupine #Max Adler ne répond pas sur Twitter quand on lui pose des questions sur l'avenir de Karofsky. On sait pas du tout si on va le voir dans la saison 3. #L'identité de l'actrice étant Sheila n'a toujours pas été dévoilée. Soit le rpole a été abandonné soit on va avoir une "surpise" au niveau de l'actrice. C'est pour ça que certains se sont emballés pour Marissa = Sheila. Mais comme ça à 0,000001% d'arriver c'est qu'ils ont du abandonné Re Je suis rentrée en internat et j'ai des problèmes de réseau, tu n'as qu'à aller les lire sur la page de Brochy. C'est pas très poli mais j'ai la flemme de faire la distribution de spoilers à tout le monde, surtout qu'en ce moment il en tombe 8 tonnes par jours. Tu n'as qu'à te trouver des sources, aussi, par exemple http://glee-france.fr/ {C}Sombraline Images Bon, je suis de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, et certaines choses n'ont pas arrangé mon cas. *D'abord, Brochy et moi on ne veut pas de montages sur les pages épisodes. La page du Glee Project tu as fait ce que tu voulais, maintenant les pages épisodes elles sont construites sur le même modèle depuis un an et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. On met les PHOTOS dans le diapo (pas de montages) et ensuite quand j'écris le résumé on insère des captures de l'épisode. Et quand on ajoute une photo on vérifie qu'elle n'y est pas déjà. *Ensuite, sur les pages musiques, c'est une seule photo et c'est celle qui est dans le cadre en haut à droite. Plusieurs photos c'est si elles sont vraiment pertinentes, genre les teeshirts dans Born This Way. *Ensuite, on ne met que des trucs sûrs. La photo que tu as mis dans We Got The Beat rien ne dit que c'est ça qu'ils sont en train de chanter. We Got The Beat peut tout aussi bien être celle qu'ils chantent dans le self. *On ne veut pas que le Wiki se transforme en dépotoir avec des images partout, si tu veux en mettre tu vas sur la version américaines, ils adorent ça et leur truc ne ressemble plus à rien, tout le monde est content. Sombraline Re Voilà j'étais sûre que tu allais me faire le coup de "puisque c'est ça je dégage", donc si tu veux dégager, tu dégages, si tu veux rester, tu restes, mais tu arrêtes de me la ressortir à chaque fois. Et non, je n'efface pas les modifications des gens sans me justifier, parce que ce n'est pas poli. Et si je ne t'explique pas le problème, tu vas continuer, et moi je vais continuer à passer derrière pour enlever ? On aura l'air fins. La pages du Glee Project Saison 1 est beaucoup trop chargée et tu le sais, on a passé un mois à réfléchir à comment la diminuer de volume. On essaye de mettre un minimum de rigueur. Et à part ça je vais très bien, si je n'avais pas trouvé un niéme montage sur cet site je n'aurais rien dit. Sombraline MAJ De toute façon je n'ai pas à te demander de dégager ou non, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je te dis juste qu'ici il y a des règles, mais que si tu veux faire partager tes montages tu peux les mettre sur le Wiki américain. Je ne t'ai jamais insulté, crois moi si je le faisais tu n'aurais pas de doute là-dessus. Je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter de participer au site, je te dis juste qu'il y a des règles à respecter pour que ça ne devienne pas n'importe quoi, mais ces règles elles s'appliquent à tout le monde. Sombraline Problème Yo ! Bon j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas tout compris ce que Sombra" te disait je vais le faire à ma manière : Déjà en aucun cas elle ne t'a insulté. Insulté c'est quand tu dis genre "gros c**", "sal***" et j'en passe des meilleures. On a vu que tu avais mis des photos qui n'avaient pas leur place sur ses pages là. We Got The Beat on en sait pas du tout quand ça va être dans l'épisode donc on attend d'être sur avant d'indiquer de mauvaise information. Si on donne de fausses info, on ne serait plus crédible tu comprend. Après pour la page TGP on est très satifsait du résultat mais des fois tu en "faisais trop" (pas dans le mauvais sens attention). Esthètiquement parlant c'est génial mais y'a des trucs qui n'étaient pas indispensable. Bon vu que c'était une seule page on t'a laissé faire. Mais après pour ceux qui des pages musiques (donc ça rejoint un peu ce que je t'ai dit dans le paragraphe au dessus) on veut que ça reste "comme avant". On a toujours fonctionné sur le même modèle qu'on considère comme le bon on va pas commencer à changer. Le truc où j'ai vu que ça coincait c'est le Wikia américain. Je t'explique : le wikia américain a beau être le "Wikia" de réfèrence comparait à nous, 1/4 des pages sont d'une inutilité totale et les galeries sont des dépotoires (de nos points de vue). Personnellement je trouve que les photos montages n'ont pas leur place ici. Pour ça y'a des sites pour les fans qui partagent leur création. En aucun cas elle t'a dit de dégager. Juste que si tu as des créations tu ne les mets pas sur le Wikia c'est tout. Tu peux continuer à modifier les pages mais suis le modèle qu'on s'est cassé le cul à instaurer. Voilà j'espère que tu as mieux compris :) Brochy Yo ! J'ai lu son message ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu peux l'a trouvé un peu aggresive sur ce coup mais j'aurais été pareille à sa place. Tu sais on a presque construit le Wikia à deux ! Je suis arrivée sur le wikia un peu avant elle et j'ai commencé à l'améliorer mais sans elle je sais pas si j'aurais fait tout ce qu'elle a fait et le Wikia ne serait pas du tout ce que c'est maintenant. Alors quand on essaye pendant des mois de tenir une certaine lignée et qu'on voit que tout le monde ne la suit pas forcément ça énerve. Après ça s'accumule et ça "pète" un jour. Je sais qu'à un moment j'ai du passé mes nerfs sur quelqu'un tellement ça s'accumuler. Tu vas vraiment croire que je suis contre toi mais j'ai du enlever la photo de Sam que tu avais mis. Tu t'es fait avoir c'est un vulgaire photo montage d'un photoshoot de Chord ! Brochy M.A.J : C'est parce que on s'était dit que nous on les changerait pas à part 2 ou 3 même si on devait s'en douter que certains le feront. Car certaines "anciennes" photos sont mieux que les nouvelles pour les persos (genre Will). PS : Par contre tu peux laisser celle de Becky ;) Et Beiste aussi que j'avais mise laisse là egalement ! Bleme Oh oh oh oh tout le monde se calme. Vous voulez m'achever c'est ça ? ^^ Jai pas envie de passer ma soirée à faire la médiatrice (bien que j'ai rien à faire ce soir ^^) entre vous 2 expliquez vous calmement clairement ! Elle ne t'a jamais insulté hors là je considère le &ù%$£!§ comme une insulte cachée. "Impoli" n'est pas considéré de mon point de vue comme une insulte. C'est juste une remarque négative. Donc tout le monde se calme. Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous mettre d'accord, ne vous parlez plus point barre ça évitera les ennuis. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'on ne voulait pas des nouvelles images. Tu les as ajouté je me suis dit "tant pis de toute façon ça devait arriver" mais pas besoin de pousser une gueulante ;) (je considère ça comme une gueulante vu que y'a un "paté" sur ma page ^^) Les photos certes c'est la "nouveauté" c'est pour ça qu'ils sont dans la galerie. Mais on trouvait que les anciennes étaient mieux pour certains persos, et que ça faisait pas vraiment photoshoot (enfin ça c'est moi) promo. Donc maintenant je le redis une 3 eme fois, on se calme tous. Si vous ne pouvez plus vous parlez, vous arrêtez de vous parler et tout ce passera bien. Brochy Lindsay Parce que la plupart n'était pas écrit en "français correct" et j'ai essayé de les "françaisiser" mais des fois ça marchait pas. Quand tu dis c'est une actrice / chanteuse américain (américainE) et elle est connu (connuE) sous le nom de la fille de broadway, tu vas aux USA tu demandes "la fille de boradway" on va pas te dire qui sait. C'est un surnom. Après le truc "elle a du", ça émet une hypothèse donc ça n'a rien à faire dans les anecdotes. Et si c'est le site qui avait dit que Damian serait "Cameron O'Hare", Samuel "Marshall" excuse moi mais il est pas super fiable alors. Brochy Et s'il te plait lis les pages avant de modifier ! Tu marques sur Damian qu'il planifie de quitter le groupe mais c'est marquer juste au-dessus ! M.A.J : Tu dis que j'ai pas encore lu le message mais tu marques quand même pas très logique ça ^^ Arrête de voir des disputes partout, on est pas dans une cour de recréation ici. On peut se parler sans que ça parte en live (je précise que c'est une expression). Merci pour les traductions mais quand je vois que je peux pas le remettre en français correct je supprime. Ca sera beaucoup mieux que d'avoir une phrase à moitié compréhensible ;) Blabla Je relis généralement tout le message. Tu ne te casses pas le cul pour rien mais quand j'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre je supprime. J'essaye au mieux de bien tourner la phrase. Pour tout te dire j'ai un niveau en anglais ... limité xD C'est une expression qui veut dire en gros "se disputer pour des broutilles". Ma pré-rentrée est mardi aussi. Je suis en Première au lycée (c'est ma deuxième année) et toi ? Je crois qu'on a pas le même système au lycée que le votre. Vous avez pas 4 ans comme les américains vous ? Brochy PS : C'est toi qui a marqué sue Alex serait le petit frère de Mercedes ? (en fait c'est marqué dans l'historique je sais même pas pourquoi je te demande). Ca sort d'où ? Lycée / Points Je passe une partie de mon bac cette année. Les matières scientifiques qui me restent et le bac français. Vous c'est un bac général ou comme nous en France il y'a des filières littéraires, scientifiques et économiques ? Ah oui j'ai vu que tu avais modifié la page catégorie personnage. Je sais que tu as fait ça pour avoir le badge 1500 modif je suis pas née de la dernière pluie ;) Mais la prochaine fois fait des modifications utiles ! La souligné le truc alors qu'on ne l'a jamais fait sur les autres pages catégories et qu'on ne le fera jamais c'est d'une extrême inutilité ! Brochy Et quand tu as un bug comme celui d'hier, pour l'amour du ciel ça fait 5 fois que je te le dit déconnecte toi !!! Yop :) . *le titre n'a rien à voir avec la boisson haha Je ne sais pas si tu la connais* Pas grave t'inquiètes ;) Ca c'est assez bien passer. J'ai un emploi du temps pas mal (je commence 3 fois à 10H30 dans la semaine). Je suis pas dans la caalsse de mes "grandes" amies mais j'ai des gens que je connais bien donc ça va. Education religieuse ? C'est parce que tu es dans un lycée privée ou c'est parce que c'est obligatoire ? D'accord je vois un peu comme nous, français ^^ Tu es donc en spécialisation scientifique ? Bon courage pour les autres jours ;) Désolé mais c'était quand même bizarre qu'arriver à 1499 modifications tu te fasses à mettre un truc qu'on a jamais fait sur le wikia :P Brochy la râleuse ^^ qui est complétement fatiguée :) Re C'est une boisson "laitière et fruitée". Bizarre je pensais qu'il y'avait des matières "religieuses" que dnas les trucs privée. J'ai pris la filière littéraire. Je n'ai même pas de maths au bac :) Je râle tout le temps c'est pour ça ^^ Pas plus que ceux qui est marqué sur la page saison 3 je pense. Je suis admin" du site c'est pour ça. Il faut pas laisser trop longtemps les adresses mails sur un site public. Après vous faites ce que vous voulez c'est pas mon problème c'est juste que tout le monde peut le voir donc certaines personnes peuvent s'amuser à vous envoyer des messages. Je te rappelle qu'on à un décalage horaire. Donc si je te répond pas dans la seconde c'est pas que je te fais la gueule. J'ai une vie à côté de site et quand chez toi il est 17/18 h moi je suis couchée. (Vu que je crois qu'il y a 6 heures. Ou 3 je sais plus) Brochy Le problème Salut :) Je sais pas pourquoi tu as demandé à SarangOllie alors que tu sais que les admins du site sont moi et Sombra". Bon bref la page cast tu peux modifier que la phrase parce que les autres qui s'affichent c'est par rapport aux catégories qu'on voit sur les pages. Et si on a mis la catégorie cast c'est qu'il y'a une raison. C'est en rapport avec le cast d'où le pourquoi c'est là. Brochy Problème J'ai vu sur l'activ té récente que tu avais mis un message "Ptit problème" je voulais savoir pourquoi y'avait un problème.Je suis admin il est logique que je veuille savoir où ça coince ! Ca va ma rentrée est passée tout se passe bien pour le moment :) Et toi ? Brochy Page TGP Je croule sur les devoirs et les examens aussi. Mais bon le bac est au bout de l'année et ça empirera avec le temps ! Et c'est bien ça :) Ca peut faire une bonne chorale :) Le style de modification j'avais reçu une notif y'a quelques temps pour que le Wiki Glee essaye le nouveau style en avant première. Mais avec Sombra" on l'avait pas fait. Ca doit être ça alors. C'est wikia qi a décidé de changer ! Pour la page TGP c'est normal : j'ai bloqué la page pour les modifications. En effet, c'est terminé et y'a plus rien à dire dessus, c'est pour éviter que des gens viennent modifier comme bon leur semble. Mais tu peux toujours ajouter la photo au Wikia je la mettrais moi même (comme je sis admin j'y ai l'accès) Brochy Re Je te signale que je ne te "vole" pas la photo. Tout le monde sait que c'est toi qui l'a faite. Mais bon si tu y tiens tant, tu me dis quand tu veux mettre la photo, je débloque, tu la mets et aucune autre modification ensuite je la bloque de nouveau. Y'a plus rien à dire dessus ! C'est terminé et je sais que c'est ta page préférée mais comme la saison 1 est définitivement close et que tout a été dit et mis, je vois pas l'utilité de laisser les modif "open". Ceux qui veulent faire des modifs le disent dans les commentaires et on le fera en temps voulu. Il n'y aucune amélioration à apporter à la page. Admin" ça fait administrateur. Ceux qui gèrent le site. Pour ça faut avoir bien contribuer à améliorer fortement le Wiki. Sombra" et moi on a du attendre 3 mois avant de l'être ! De mon point de vue si jamais on devait nommer un admin dans un futur proche (mais c'est pas le cas) tu ne serais pas le 1er candidat (sans offense) Sans vouloir te vexer la 3/4 de tes modif c'est justement la page TGP. Faut faire autre chose que mettre des photos sur une seule et unique page bien que ce que tu as fait c'est super. Et avant que tu me fasses la remarque, tu as beau être 2eme Wiki au niveau des points ça change rien. Tu as eu les bugs Dianna qui t'ont mis beaucoup de points en photos / cast & autres modifs. De toute façon ce n'est pas à ça qu'on fait référence quand on nomme quelqu'un. Pour continuer sur une note où je rale moins : j'en aurai plain la semaine prochaine quand ca colle, ca ne se décolle plus (juste quand les vacances arrivent ^^!!!) C'est une expression canadienne ? Parce que je comprend pas trop le sens de la phrase ^^ Bah comme l'année dernière : tranquillement :P Et toi ? :) Brochy Re (Si tu me répond crée un nouveau message je sais plus où on en ait). Là c'est ta réponse qui me vexe. A t'écouter, on dirait que c'est toi qui a fait la page saison 1 TGP tout seul et que nous ce qu'on a fait c'est rien. Tu dis que tu as construit. S'il te plait, avec Sombra", Norman je pense aussi et des anon on a fait la page. Toi tu as mis des photos, mis en pages des trucs et tout mais désolé pour moi tu n'es pas le constructeur de TGP saison 1. C'est un travail collectif. Tu as aidé à faire 4 pages cast ! Et au passages 2 ont été crée par SarangOllie les 2 autres par moi. Tu as aidé pour des anecdotes mais pour moi c'est pas suffisant pour être admin ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on devrait mettre admin tout ceux qui s'occupe de 5 pages ? C'est (excuse moi) n'importe quoi. Pour moi être admin faut avoir fait des modifications très importantes (je ne dis pas que les tiennes ne sont pas importantes) et être là depuis plus longtemps que 2 mois. Tu vois si dans le futur je devais nommer un admin ça serait SarangOllie. Mais on en est encore très loin. Pour l'instant avec Sombra" on s'en sort en étant 2 et ça nous va. Président du lycée ? Ca veut dire quoi ^^ Tu vires ce que tu veux ? xD Bonne chance :) The blazer ça signifie quelque chose ? On dirait the warblers ^^ Bah moi rien de nouveau la routine quoi ^^ Re Je vais te dire clairement ce que je pense et après l'épisode comme ça est clos #C'est pas les photos que tu avais mises. Cela se sont une 2eme session donc regardes mieux #TGP oui c'est toi qui a fait la présentation mais c'est aussi collectif. Certe tu as fais la plus grosse partie c'est vrai. Merci ! Mais encore une fois c'est pas suffisant pour être d'un coup admin. #Les pages épisodes ont les crées pas le soir mais au fur et à mesure. On attend que le titre soit "officiel" et d'avoir assez de spoilers. Je compte en faire ce soir si c'est le temps #Et s'il te plait arrête de à chaque fois croire que tu es "persécuté". A t'écouter on est contre toi. Faut arrêter 2 minutes. N'importe qui l'aurait fait je lui aurais dit. D'ailleurs quand Sarang" a mis pour les photos promos que tu avais mises, mais j'ai dit non et elle a proposé de mettre celle qui était plus promo. C'est tout. #Je suis pas furieuse mais ça me soule de devoir régler des gamineries. Quand je rentre chez moi et que je me connecte j'ai envie d'être tranquille. Pas à chaque fois te rassurer. #Je sais que tu vas encore être vexé par ce que je t'ai dit dans les 5 premiers points Je pense que c'est les admins en place. Junta" était le seul admin et nous avais nommer pour l'aider. Nous on a pas de délégué d'école. Vous avez une radio ? O_o Nous ici on a pas de bal de promo c'est dommage. Même pas de remise de diplôme comme dans les séries ! Brochy TGP {C}Je t'avais dit de me laisser un message pour que je la débloque et comme ça tu l'as mettait ! Je la déloque maintenant mais toi même la photo et après je la rebloquerais ! Ouais mais toi tu vas pouvoir le voir en "live" nous français on va devoir attendre demain midi :O ^^ Et puis le wikia va être en surchauffe demain avec les modifs ! Bon avec SarangOllie on s'est déjà mis d'accord pour faire ce qui aura à faire après visionnage de l'épisode donc ça devrait aller quand même Brochy Hey ! Bravo pour tes "2 postes" ;) Chnate bien ^^ Moi ça va tranquille j'ai eu mes 2 journées de cours les plus cools de la semaine, jeudi & vendredi ce sont les pires ! J'ai cours mais je reviens vers 11H30 donc je regarderais l'épisode pour faire des modifs" après. Si tu trouves des trucs en mon absence tu peux les ajouter mais à mon avis vu que tu es le garçon du passé, tu dois dormir x) Biz et bonne journée ! Brochy Glee {C}Figure toi que ... j'ai passé la scène où Sugar chante O_o je voulais garder le plaisir de tout comprendre en regardant en sous-titré mais l'épisode se charge pas là :S Faut dire que Lindsay n'a pas eu de jeu d'acteur à faire. Là elle a fait que chanter ! On est d'accord sur Marcus (pas Bubaa xD ) il sert à rien. pour moi c'est le-sosie-de-James-Earl-III-alias-Azimio. Sinon j'ai assez bien aimé l'épisode. Bon y'a pas d'intrigues qui passionnent énormément mais c'est une season première. Blaine de toute façon j'étais contre le fait qu'il vienne à McKinley ^^ Au moins ça nous évitera le "faut-que-je-fasse-des-adieux-larmoyants-à-ceux-qui-chantianet-derrière-moi" . Mais bon ça veut dire qu'on le verra beaucoup plus O_o Brittany est génial avec cette phrase :D J'ai mis 5 bonne sminutes à comprendre (parce qu'à l'audio je suis pas très forte) mais j'adore :) C'est du Brittany quoi c'est pour ça que je l'aime bien :) Brochy Gnée Je vois un peu ce que tu veux dire. Personnellement j'ai adoré Lindsay dans cet épisode :) J'ai regardé et c'est vrai que c'est pas mal du tout Sugar. Enfin c'est bien marrant ^_^" Thanks Grilled Cheesus en version française on traduit pas les noms des personnages. (Déjà que c'est un massacre bah alors là je me flingue). Je pense que c'est bien fait. Les scénaristes ont fait un bon épisode/pas bon/ très nul / bon/Moyen ... l'année dernière. ca a finit par lasser pas mal de gens (Note : pour perfectionner ton français : baisser pas besser ;D) et pas mal regarde sur Internet maintenant. C'est possible mais je suis pas sure. Je sais que c'est lui qui a donné les pianos (enfin c'est ce que Sarang" a marqué moi je la crois ^^) mais ça peut être une possibilité. en tout cas je vois d'ici le rapporchement "Sugartana". Pour se venger de ne pas avoir été choisis, Sugar rejoint les Cheerios et s'allie avec Santana. Et là bam ! que je te fasse un nouveau couple O_o Brochy Non ça sera plus Sugartana. Y'a eu des spoilers dessus. Et c'est plus logique que ça soit Sugar / Santana car #Brittany est bi mais ça semble plus se diriger vers du Bartie #Santana est à 100% homosexuelle #Sugar et Brittany ont l'air de se ressembler un peu et ça serait dommage que ça soit un couple qui ne s'apporte rien. Tu as lu ça où les arts programs finançaient par Al Motta ? La photo que tu as mise de MArcus c'est pas lui. C'est un ancien photoshoot de l'acteur pour son autre série. Tim Salut :) Je l'ai trouvé très bien rien à dire elle est parfaite ! Brochy Je t'en prie !